Hunting Some Real Game
by The Blade of Osh-Tekk
Summary: After a long, hard, and painful war and issues arising within Sanctuary itself, our Male Siren Vault Hunter just wants a little peace away from it all. So he goes on a hunting trip with Hammerlock to ease his frustrations. Little does he know that he can never get a break. Now with a follower of Handsome Jack about to clone the madman, he'll have to stop him before he can succeed.
1. Chapter 1 - Savages Aren't So Savage

A/N: This is the start of the Hammerlock's Hunt story! This is also where Zer0 is introduced! I hope some people are excited for that. Also, do you want to me to include the Hammerlock side missions in this one? Let me know. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I'm here," I told Hammerlock dully.

"Ah, you made it old chum! I've set up a camp of some sorts nearby. Come and find me, would you?" Hammerlock asked.

"No problem," I said just as dully before jumping down. As I felt my knees buckle only slightly from the fall, I was greeted with a surprisingly fresh wave of air for a type of swampy area. I closed my eyes and let the air hit my face to try and help calm my nerves. It didn't work.

Before the memories from the night before hit my mind again, I continued towards the camp that Hammerlock marked for me on my map. The area was actually pretty nice considering it was a type of swampy area. The sunset just over hill was a really nice sight along with the terrain itself. My boots sunk slightly into the ground at times with the muddy, soft patches of ground that were under me. Even though the landscape was nice to look at, I needed to kill something to take the edge off.

At one point of me moving towards the camp, I noticed that there was a big creature with long legs that I had definitely never seen before. And my eyes were immediately set on killing it. I was hoping it would put up somewhat of a fight. Killing a creature that doesn't try to kill you back is incredibly dull, and there's no satisfaction in kills like that.

When I neared it, it turned towards me and launched an acid ball at me, which I had to dive quickly to the side to dodge before drawing my Emperor and aiming at it. A noticeable feature on the creature were some type of pus balls on the bottom of its torso, or the closest thing to a torso. It was exactly where I was going to start shooting at.

It started to bend and raise its legs erratically as if it was pissed off before moving to the side while shooting off acid balls at a faster rate. I started moving to the side to avoid getting hit by the dangerous projectiles and threw my Emperor up in the air before summoning an incendiary Phasebomb and tossing it directly in the middle of the area where the pus balls on its body. I had to throw it ahead of it to adjust for it not wanting to stand still. The explosion was enough to destroy three of the pus balls, which made it bend its legs a considerable amount in pain.

Collecting my Emperor from the fall that I threw it up in, I starting shooting at the pus balls again, my face dead serious as I was ADSing. It didn't take long for the last pus ball to burst, but it was still alive and they were all destroyed. That was excellent. Time to rethink my strategy.

I Phasewalked toward the creature and hit one of its legs with a Phaseblast before moving to the next legs swiftly and using my blade to cut the legs off. Once all of its legs were cut off, it was lowered down to a useless little creature. There was nothing was nothing else do but walk over to it, stick my blade directly in the center of its back and cut it from down the middle before slicing up and down. Then I dragged one part of its body to the side, and it was cut completely in half. Its insides looked something akin to dark green vegetable soup.

"Fucking disgusting," I said, making my sword disappear and continued towards the camp that Hammerlock marked. I easily saw the lodge that was above us and wondered were we about to take over that lodge as a base of operations. If we were, it looked comfortable enough. Definitely looked big enough to carry trophies of the creatures.

"I'm nearby," Hammerlock said as I was nearing a wide metal door. "Come find me, and we'll fight out way to the lodge together. Then it'll be nothing but a carefree weekend of hunting, companionship, and bawdy jokes about social taboos."

"Just what I need," I said idly.

I walked in between two pried open gates and saw Hammerlock was sitting on a rock next to a campfire. By the looks of things, it didn't look like that he was here long.

"Hammerlock!" I said as I waved at him. He looked up and gave me a wide smile as I approached him.

"What ho, Robert!" Hammerlock said, hopping off the crate he was sitting on. "Welcome to Aegrus!"

"Slightly disgusting, but it's beautiful in its own little way," I said, gesturing all around me.

"Yes, it doesn't have its own sort of appeal that makes it wonderful to look at. The lodge is just up this path. Stick close, and we should arrive with no trouble," Hammerlock said. I nodded as I followed him out of the cave. As I followed him, I noticed he had a beautiful looking sniper on his back.

"Ooh. That's quite the sniper on your back," I said. gesturing at it.

"Yes, quite. This is my Elephant Gun. Slow rate of fire, big recoil, and no scope all make up the negatives, but if you can master holding it in your hand, it is quite a formidable weapon," Hammerlock said.

"I can tell," I said, not helping myself from looking at the gun more. (For the record, I know the Elephant Gun is poop. But in this story, I'm going to make it the way it should've been in the game. Not the way it is)

As we reached the end of the steps, we reached the lodge that Hammerlock was talking about. At that point, I jogged past him to get to the lodge quicker, but someone let out a loud chant in an unknown language that sounded very much nearby.

Because it was nearby. Before I knew it, some people that looked like natives to this land were teleporting up to the lodge. And they did not look friendly. Nothing ever is on this planet.

As three Warriors charged up to me, I drew my Poly-Kryten blade and my Striker shotgun before jumping at the nearest Savage. His shield blocked my sword attack, but as he raised his arm for a swing, I shot him in the side with my shotgun. The recoil on this shotgun was surprisingly smaller than I expected, and my shot was pretty spot on, blowing a large chunk out of its side.

When the Savage fell to its knees from the pain, I raised the shotgun and blasted it in the head before having to duck a blow from one of its partners.

When it came around for another swing, I made my shotgun disappear before grabbing the hand that had the weapon and I swung on at its shield on purpose so we were at a stalemate. When his teammate came around was when I revealed my real intention.

His fellow Savage attempted to swing at me, but, while still gripping the Savage's arm, jumped over his body while quickly switching the hands that I held my sword with and arm that I had restrained the second Savage's arm with so that I could stab the Savage in the back before pushing his corpse on the final Savage and Hammerlock used that opportunity to blast him in the head with his sniper while he was down.

Then I heard the chants of two more Savages that teleported behind me before summoning my Lyuda to my hand and blasting the first one with an accurate shot. Then Hammerlock blasted the second one that spawned with an accurate shot of his own. The Elephant Gun shot went through his head like it was butter with the amount of speed it maintained after going through his head.

With another chant in a different type of voice, I looked in the lodge to see that a fiery enemy with a tiki mask on was jumping up and down with a staff in its hand. It was resembling a witch doctor.

Not wanting to take any chances with an enemy like this, I Phaselocked it to try and keep in immobile while I shot it. I got three Lyuda shots to its mask that only cracked it before it fell out of Phaselock. My eyes widened at the sight of this. This thing was able to resist my Siren powers. What are those things to be able to that?

I didn't have the time to find out as more Warriors began spawning up here. Teleporting into the lodge and behind the Witch Doctor, I surrounded my entire body with electricity before picking it up and slamming it on the ground. Even with the electricity, the fire it was made of still kept eating at my shield, so I quickly took the opportunity to use my blade and decapitate it while I had it on the ground. I had to take that stupid thing out.

Turning back to the Warriors that were now aware that i was behind them, I Phasewalked directly in the center of them before letting out a large fire nova that quickly began to eat at their flesh.

Then I could hear more teleporting up here, and by the sound of things, these ones had guns.

Two of them walked up from the outside of the lodge and I swapped to my Emperor before burst firing the first Savage in the head cause he did not have a shield, and he went down easily. The second one, who was armed with a Dahl SMG, began firing at me and got a few shots on my shield before I rolled in his direction. When he was adjusting his aim so that he could hit me, I grabbed his gun arm and twisted it hard enough for it to break with a loud crunch before quickly replacing my Emperor with my Maggie and blasting him in the face. With a final shot from Hammerlock's gun, and a groan I could hear from inside the lodge, he killed the rifleman in there.

 _"I see you in my swamp, little moths. I know why you're here. You want what's in my ship... You want my power..."_ a mysterious voice said over the ECHO. I frowned. I knew instantly that he was the reason why we got attacked in the first place.

"Um, pardon. We came here to hunt. Afraid we've never heard of you before," Hammerlock said in a bewildered voice as he was advancing in the lodge.

 _"What? Really?"_ the man asked, the tone of his voice changing instantly. _"Professor Nakayama? 'Hyperion's Scrooge?' I poisoned Atlas' CEO?"_

"Oh, that's nice. Good for... good for you," Hammerlock said, his tone one of polite, but not serious praising.

 _"Wha- People are terrified of me! How do you not know what - You guys are assholes,"_ the man said. I rolled my eyes as I turned to Hammerlock.

"We can use this lodge as a base of operations for our hunting expeditions. I'll let you do the honors. Press that switch, and let there be light!" Hammerlock said, gesturing to the open door. I walked out of the door he mentioned and saw that there was a switch on the side there. I flipped it, and the lodge came to life with power. I walked back in and looked at the place with a type of satisfaction. It looked nice.

"Within the bowels of this continent lie dozens of creatures for us to track down. If I can repair that Catch-a-Boat over there, we shall sail into the heart of relative dimness and begin our hunt! Tally ho!" Hammerlock exclaimed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to look around for a moment," I told him.

"That is very much fine. I shall wait for you outside," Hammerlock said.

I walked over to the vendors and looked to see if there was anything relatively interesting that caught my eye. There wasn't. I just refilled my ammo and looked around the lodge. It definitely had a homey, quaint look to it. And by the way it looked, it was so Hammerlock. The storyteller chair, the books. It was definitely a place he'd live in.

I was ready to walk out, but before I walked out, I noticed a pair of pink eyes staring at me. I looked at the door curiously and knocked.

"Hello?" I asked.

"A Vault Hunter, huh? Do you own Seraph Crystals?" the voice asked, his voice sounding snakelike.

"Seraph Crystals?" I asked.

"My only currency for my wares," the man said.

"Your only currency? No Eridium or cash? Then can I at least see what you have?" I asked.

"I accept only Seraph Crystals. You must defeat a Seraph Guardian before you are worthy enough to look at my wares," the man said, closing the visor. I frowned before following Hammerlock out of the door. Just what did a Seraph Guardian look like? Man, those wares better be worth it.

"Thank you for joining me on this expedition, by the by. One can get rather lonely on treks such as these, and with my right hand being made of metal, I am incapable of amusing myself in the way most other males would!" Hammerlock said, laughing while I made a slightly disgusted face. "Some ribald humor for you there. Positively ribald."

"Yeah, no kidding," I said as I followed him further down the path. We made it closer to the 'Catch-a-Boat' station as he called it, and it looked exactly like a Catch-a-Ride. I suppose it just spawned a boat instead of a car.

"There's the Catch-a-Boat station where you can summon a dinghy! I shall after to repair it after I take a moment to laugh at the amusing cadence of the word 'dinghy,' Hammerlock said before letting out a few laughs.

"Finished?" I asked.

"Quite. Anyhow, now that that's over with, please watch my back. Once I've repaired the station, you can summon a dinghy, travel deeper in the swamp, and start hunting some real game!" Hammerlock exclaimed, making me break out into a grin the first time since I've been here.

"That sounds delightful," I said as Hammerlock ran up to the machine.

"I fear thing are about to get hairy!" he said as he lowered down to the machine.

"You were not wrong about that," I said as I saw boats approaching from the left.

"They've got boats!" Hammerlock exclaimed as I drew my Hornet and started shooting at the first boat. "Where in damnation did they get boats?!"

"Maybe there are more these things," I said as I blew the first boat up with a few burst fire shots with my Hornet. But then there was a second one right behind it. Since it was powered by a fan, there was nothing I could shoot that would make it blow up instantly. A pity.

After the second boat came around and I managed to destroy that, Savages started spawning across the water. I swapped to my Lyuda.

"Whoever that nobody was, he certainly wants us dead," I said as I shot the Witch Doctor with half of my mag to take it down. And they were all headshots too. Just what was that mask made of? Some type of mystical wood? Not even petrified wood could take that many Lyuda shots. I've done the damage testing with this thing. These rounds are high caliber.

With a quick idea, I sparked my hand with electricity before sticking it in the pool that the Savages were wading across the get to me. With enough focus and power, I traveled the electricity all the way to the edge of the pool and electrocuted them enough to cause them to do a type of shake from the electricity traveling in their body before falling over.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I took my hand out of the water and fist pumped with it. Then with a few more idle shots up to the vantage point that I was being shot at from, they were all dead.

"No challenge at all," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Something's wrong here Robert. Who was that overly dramatic so-and-so that sicced those Savages on us?" Hammerlock asked. My smirk disappeared and it turned into a serious one as I turned to face Hammerlock.

"I don't know, but I already know I'm not going to like the answer. You figure we ought to go after him?" I asked.

"Soon. I'll do some digging around this place. In the meanwhile, I've finished repairing this machine. Grab a dinghy and get going!" Hammerlock exclaimed. I nodded before moving to the machine. The creatures of this planet would soon know that I am the Apex Predator.

* * *

A/N: I'd say I started this chapter off fairly well. Balance of action while remaining accurate to the story. In this story, the Seraphs Guardians do not come back to life, so Seraph weapons will be a lot cheaper one or two Seraph Crystals per item. Maybe three. Anyway, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 - You Could've Stayed Missing

_"Ah, there it is. A scaylion. Well armored and incredible deadly. Watch its tail Vault Hunter,"_ Hammerlock warned me over the ECHO as I hopped out of the boat.

I took the advice well and approached cautiously with my blade drawn. I decided to hunt shieldless and only with my sword because that was what was going to make this truly feel like a hunt. It might be dangerous, but I'm a fucking Siren. I'd use my powers if necessary.

I came across a scaylion as I walked down into the cave Hammerlock marked for me. Upon spotting me, it started scuttling towards me like a crab with its tail poised for a strike. I lowered myself into more of a crouch form as I eyed the creature.

Then it jumped at me all of a sudden, and I side stepped while swinging my blade towards its tail, cutting it in half. Without its tail, I felt considerably more confident in approaching it. So I advanced on it instead of it advancing on me while coming down for a strike that cut the top part of its body off.

I continued deeper into the scaylion cave while mowing down all of the scaylions that got in my way. The tails were right to be warned about. They were definitely deadly if you didn't have shields or the evasive capabilities to dodge them. They were like bolts of electricity striking from conduits from how fluid they moved.

At the end of the cave, I came across another scaylion, and this one was about the size of the giant slagged ones I had seen. It was of a different color and tint, so I supposed this one was supposed to be something special? It would die like the rest.

It fired some type of strange looking goop at me that I dived out of the way to get away from before running up to it and severing one of its legs. I jumped on its back and it purposely moved around to try and throw me off, but I had good balance.

When that didn't work, it flicked its tail at me to try and impale me in my throat. I sliced part of its tail off as it was heading towards me with the tip less than an inch away from my chest before I cut it off. It having to throw its tail back just to try and stab me was definitely not advantageous as far as getting the drop on me was concerned.

"It's over for you," I said as I made a small hop to jump off the scaylion and cut its very small head in half. "Done."

 _"Jolly, jolly good show!"_ Hammerlock praised.

 _"Wait, you guys are just gonna do your hunting thing? Aren't you even curious as to why I can order these savages around?"_ Nakayama asked over the ECHO suddenly.

"Don't care really," I said in a bored tone as I went to go walk back to my fan boat.

 _"We will deal with you in good time sir,"_ Hammerlock said politely. _"I promised my companion a pleasurable weekend of hunting, and a gentleman always keeps his word."_

 _"What?! Come ON! Will you guys fight me already? Please?"_ Nakayama seemed to beg.

"Ugh. Maybe I'll kill you just for the sake of shutting you the fuck up," I said, rubbing my forehead as I hopped back in my fan boat. Then I could hear Hammerlock give off an exasperated sigh.

 _"Robert, it appears we shan't get a moment's peace as long as this Nakayama fellow keeps hassling us to go fight him. I've heard some bizarre radio chatter coming from the other side of Scylla's Grove. - I'm afraid you'll have to head there, stop whatever horrible plans Nakayama has conceived, and save the world,"_ Hammerlock said with another deep sigh. _"Again."_

 _"Uh, great! Yeah! Good! That's what I wanted! You uh - you won't regret it!"_ Nakayama exclaimed, sounding like he didn't think he would get this far.

"Yeah, but you will. This is why I hate being the good guy sometimes. Well, relatively good," I said as I started heading over to the marker Hammerlock sent. Hopefully I could just find this dude straight out and give him a bullet to the face. At the very least, it would have importance besides just getting him out of my hair.

Then my ECHO popped up with a digital call notification. It was Maya. I immediately dug my nails into my palms. I closed my eyes before denying the call and continuing forward. I would not face the fact that I had fucked up until I had to. Basically until the end of this weekend.

I neared the location that Hammerlock mentioned, but this time I decided to draw my Emperor. I knew for a fact that I was going to run into some savages along the way. They had guns as well as melee, so I was going to need to be properly prepared.

 _"Can I just say - super pumped that we're archenemies now. You and Jack were nemeses, and now that we're fighting, it's like I - I'm as cool as Handsome Jack! Oh, it's like a dream,"_ Nakayama said in a tone that definitely sounded enthusiastic. Though I was not such a person.

"Good for you. Now you get to die like he did too. Jack and all of his power, resources, and money couldn't save him from one angry son of a bitch who wanted nothing more than to see him die. You'll learn that lesson before the day is done," I said with a growl as I continued up to the camp.

Once I made it to the top of these steps, I was immediately ambushed by a Savage Warrior and a Savage Triggerman. I immediately focused on the one with the gun before aiming my Emperor at him and hitting him with burst fire directly in the face, causing him to drop.

The other savage got close to me and tried for a swing, but that left him open for an attack and I filled his stomach with ten bullets before just walking away and swapping my clip before he even fell to the ground.

A Savage Hunter started running down the steps with spiked weapons in hand, and I summoned my Maggie in my free hand before blasting him in the head as he was about to throw one of the weapons at me.

"Don't you ever in your life try to run up to me like you think you're worth shit," I said as I continued up the steps. I was thrown into another fight with savages before I even got up the next set up steps that were nearby.

 _"After you killed Jack, I filled my ship, the H.S.S Terminus with Eridium and research equipment, determined to carry out his will. Until I crashed here anyway,"_ Nakayama said as I was mowing down his savages on my way to the top of this place. _"And, uh... kicked myself out of my own ship. But I will prevail. I will clone Handsome Jack, and he will crush the life out of you."_ There was a bit of an awkward coughing on his end, but I could feel the tattoos on me turn a bright white.

"Slow painful death for you if I can help it. You will _not_ bring that monster back. Even if you do it before I get there, I will crush him like I did last time," I said angrily over the ECHO as I put my guns back in my ECHO and just started throwing Phasebombs everywhere I could see, putting holes in shit and seeing stuff on fire or corroding it. I moved with purpose. It felt familiar to the way I moved Three Horns when I thought Angel-

 _"No. NO. Don't go there,"_ I thought to myself. This caused the glow on my tattoos to fade, but I got nailed by a Savage Warrior that I didn't see coming, knocking me down to the ground and causing his blade to embed itself in my side.

"Gah! Fuck you!" I said, elbowing the blade to smash it in half as it was still stuck in my side before grabbing his face and turning up the heat so to speak. The savage fell back with an agonized scream as his face was burning. I removed the blade out of my side with a pained gasp before healing the wound up with a hypo.

 _"Put your fucking shield back on Robert. Goddamn,"_ I thought to myself as I summoned my Nova shield and put it back on. I looked at the now healed wound through the hole in my shirt, and it didn't leave a scar. Good. I didn't feel like getting any more.

 _"What the devil is that chanting about?"_ Hammerlock questioned as I managed to fight my way to where I was in sight of an elevator.

"Dunno. In some tribes, they tend to chant when they're worshiping a god. If these savages are bred by Nakayama, who is a Handsome Jack fanboy, then they'll be same way," I told him.

 _"That's more than likely what it is. Still. I'm reading a Fast Travel up there, so I recommend clearing the camp anyways to have access to it,"_ Hammerlock told me.

"It'll get done," I said before as I broke out into a run towards the elevator. I rode it to the top and continued running until I was within sight of the savages.

 _"You've made it, but what the devil are they worshiping? A deadly creature? A Hyperion murder bot?"_ Hammerlock questioned.

"I'm not sure. I don't see anything for here," I said as I moved closer to try and get a closer look. They didn't see me as I walked from behind them. They were standing in front of a small camp, and as of now, there didn't seem to be anyone there. But then someone did walk out, or rather, wheeled out.

"Are you serious?" I questioned as I face palmed.

"Hello traveler!" Claptrap exclaimed, bouncing up excitedly.

 _"Oh, bloody HELL,"_ Hammerlock said in an exasperated tone.

"Unbelievable. Claptrap? YOU'RE the god?" I asked, in complete disbelief. I wasn't even angry anymore cause of my disbelief.

"Yup! Who told you I was vacationing out here? I stowed myself on the H.S.S Terminus to get away from danger! Look, I'm your best friend _("Not even close," I thought to myself.)_ , but sometimes I need to sit back, relax, and get worshiped by a bunch of dudes who looked like that douchebag you killed," Claptrap said, refusing to say Jack's name. I suppose I could be grateful of that. Certainly got him out of my hair for a bit.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" one of the savages yelled.

 _"Claptrap, what are you doing? Shut up!"_ Hammerlock exclaimed.

"What? I'm just saying that if you could measure a human being in douchealocities, Handsome Jack would be off the scale!" Claptrap said, making me shake my head while having a look on my face that was in an impressed type of agreement. He was definitely not wrong about that. Far from it.

"HE SAID BAD THING! GET HIM!" another savage yelled.

"WAAA! HELP!" Claptrap exclaimed, running around the place with his arms flailing.

"Great. This again," I said, throwing two Phasebombs in the middle of the group and blowing them to pieces before they could properly react. Then Claptrap abruptly stopped.

"Whew! You saved me! YOU HEAR THAT, YOU STUPID JACK LOVERS?!" Jack screamed.

"The blasphemer's screamy-screams are coming from over there!" a savage said over the ECHO. I face palmed.

"Ugh, Claptrap..." I said, shaking my head. I was done with this robot.

"Oh. Uh... clearly you did hear that. Whoops," Claptrap said as savages began filling the place. Claptrap went back to his traditional form of running away from danger while I drew my Maggie.

I tossed a MIRV grenade over in a corner where savages where coming out of before turning my back to the savages coming from behind me. I side stepped the nearest one behind me and shot him in the face before he could recover. Now they were really starting to flood the area.

Two more started coming up to me, and I shot at them a few times, but they raised their shields in time to block the shots. I instead turned and fired at one of the Triggerman walking on the platform and he crumpled immediately.

I then turned back to the other savages behind me and replaced my Maggie with my sword. I moved back and forth from deflecting their blades shots before I caught the first savage's sword and disarmed of it to send it flying in the air and kicking him back. I then turned back to the other savage with a sword and fenced with him for a bit before I jumped in the air, turned slightly, and kicked the falling sword into the fallen dude's chest.

"Bitch," I said idly as I disarmed the savage's curved blade from him and impaled it in his head before twisting it really hard, breaking his neck in the process while kicking him down onto the ground with hardly any effort.

"Hold it right there," I said as I Phaselocked the Savage Hunter running towards towards me, attracting nearby savages, of which there were three. I then took the opportunity to throw a MIRV grenade and shoot it in midair to make it detonate early so they wouldn't have time to shoot. Sure enough, all of them were blown to pieces.

But then even more savages were flooding the place like there was a buy one, get one free sale out this bitch. I had enough of this shit.

I went into Phasewalk while holding my blade at my side. I then proceeded to move past everyone with in my sight with the blade on the exact side they were on. In seconds, five savages were damn near exploded from my blade and the combination of the lethal Siren blasts from being in Phasewalk. Though I felt a little tired for Phasewalking that much.

Then at the same time, I could see that multiple savages were heading towards my direction. But they were considerably bigger than the regular ones. These must be badasses.

"Again, don't have time for this," I said as I summoned my Bandit rocket launcher. I hardly used this thing, but it was going to be put to use now. I then began to binge fire it as the savages were closing in one me.

I fired at the first one, and he was blown to pieces by the rocket launchers. Same went for the other three. That's why I hardly used the rocket launcher. Cause it made kills so easy. But right now, I wanted to stop Nakayama from cloning Jack.

"Thanks for killing those dudes who were worshiping me! I was so tired of their endless affection and respect. So, you wanna stop the professor guy from cloning Handsome Jack, huh? I know just what do! Let's chat!" Claptrap told me as I walked up to him.

"Make it fast. I'm on a time limit. I don't want him to succeed," I said in a hurried tone.

"Well, before you ganked them, the savages let me in on the professor's plan. He's got a temporary lab set up in Ardorton Station that he's using to create Eridium engineered Jck clones! You've got to destroy his samples of Jack's DNA and shut down that lab!" Claptrap explained to me.

"Oh, it will get done," I said as the coordinates were marked on my ECHO. Handsome Jack will not rise again. This dude was an idiot. He could've easily gotten the drop on me if he had kept his mouth shut. But I'm glad he was too stupid not to. That just makes my job all the easier.


	3. Chapter 3 - Stopping an Abomination

A/N: I'm late af on updating this, but I got two reasons for you. One, I binged the fuck on playing MKX and Black Ops 3 with the PS4 I got for my birthday. I'm 18 now people! Which means I get thrown in butt rape jail if I break the law. But I don't have the balls for that, so I should be fine unless I get framed on some racial profiling bullshit. My second reason is because I found updating this tedious. I tried to get the dialogue word for word so I could make this accurate. Do you have any idea how irritating and tedious that is? But I know people like this series, and I will continue to bring it. So let's get right back into it.

* * *

"Great! You made it to Nakayama's lab! Now you've got to find the samples of Handsome Jack's DNA and destroy them!" Claptrap said over the ECHO.

I didn't bother responding as I made my way inside the station. I had no marker to help me find the DNA samples, so I had to find them on my own. I approached the vendors to tidy up on what little ammo I had, but then I noticed a tiny piece of paper in between them. I grabbed it, and the paper was titled "DNA guard locations." There were three. Most likely the DNA samples.

I blinked. Either Nakayama was really stupid to put this here for people to find, or one savage was a complete dumbass and dropped it here. Either way, it made my job easier. Comparing the map to the current location was child's play and I was able to mark the locations on my map. Now I had the exact spots.

"Never again will he rise," I said to myself as I tightened the hold on my ECHO before putting it back on my waist and continuing towards the compound.

Continuing forward, I Phaselocked the first Borok I saw, which was a badass fire one before swiftly putting a few Maggie rounds in its brain to silence it. Of course this alerted its fellow brethren to me murdering one of their kind, so I swapped to something that was a little more fitting for this situation. My Dahl Emperor in one hand and my sword in the other.

Diving forward and slightly the right, I rolled forward to keep the momentum and quickly moved to crouch level so that I could sever the legs of the Borokling next to me while using my Emperor to unload a few bullets into the second one. I missed a few of the shots considering it was more of a blind fire than anything, but I still killed it. Now there was a pissed Badass Corrosive Borok and a regular Borok on my ass.

"Not in the mood," I said, stabbing the Borok in the mouth while making my Emperor disappear and replacing it with a Phasebomb. I tossed it at the Badass as it spat an acid ball at me. My Phasebomb hit it dead on and destroyed its torso. As the acid ball was heading towards me, I was already diving to the side and heading towards the main compound.

Once inside, I was immediately greeted by a good number of Savages. I made my blade disappear and replaced it with my Maggie. I shot the Savage on my left coming out of a hut directly in the head, making him crumple and have half of his body fall in the doorway he just came from.

"Gali asa halay!" one of the Savages yelled, jumping up and down while gesturing wildly. Shortly after, I knocked him down on the ground and stomped his skull until his head was in pieces on the ground.

"Instead of breaking the language barrier, I break you," I said as I dived behind a crate and shot at the one Savage Triggerman, emptying the last of my bullets at him just for the hell of it before reloading.

Then I was hit with a powerful force that caused me to grunt even through my shield's protection when I noticed the stream of what looked like yellow electricity latching on to me before tracing it back to the Witch Doctor. I teleported, but the electricity still found its way to me. But the closeness was all I needed to grab the Witch Doctor and jab my flame imbued knee directly into its mask, breaking a hole into it. The Doctor did not move.

But this bold move put me in the middle of plenty of gunfire. While I also felt a certain level of urgency to get back in cover, I also felt a type of energy emanating from the Doctor and I felt drawn to it. Soon, it latched on to me; like it was a leech looking to suck blood from my arm. But I quickly felt a type of familiarity before I raised my hand and the tendril of electricity latched from savage to savage, causing them to do a type of Harlem Shake from the harmful and stunning electricity. It didn't take long before the electricity ran out.

"Huh. Must be only be a temporary power," I thought as I swapped to my Tediore SMG and a Vladof assault rifle. I rolled while keeping my eyes on both sides, firing both guns while being lowered into a crouch and firing at the savages on both sides. I tossed my Tediore SMG once it ran out of ammo and replaced the clip in my assault rifle before my SMG came back to my hand and my guns switched sides.

"Galigalaga!" one of the savages yelled.

"Shut up!" I snapped before tossing my Tediore SMG with half a clip into his face, eliminating his head and charred the area around his shoulders. Now the emotion in this situation was starting to make it's way to the surface. The idea that Handsome Jack would return to life... the idea that the tyrant would have a chance to achieve his dream that would be a nightmare for most... the thought almost drove me insane. To the point where I wanted to murder anyone I saw.

I made my way to the end of the entrance that lead back outside. But one look at my map showed me that this was not one of the spots where one of the pieces of DNA was. So I went back. There were skags out there, but they didn't seem to notice me. That, or they didn't care about me.

I looked at a set of steps that were over on the side and decided to go up those. They nearest DNA sample was somewhat close, and this looked like it led somewhere important. I was lead back outside to another set of steps. But the DNA sample led to the far left. I decided to start heading that way. The only reason I wasn't teleporting as much because I was afraid the DNA samples had a Siren Suppressor near them. Since this man looked like he worked directly under Handsome Jack, he would probably know about that. I know I was able to teleport inside that building, but that was a risk in itself. I could not fail. I would not fail.

I jumped onto the first Scaylion and sliced the top of its head off, immediately jumping off him and towards the sample. I'm glad I did so because as soon as I did so, the Scaylion exploded in a corrosive cloud. I cut the next two mini Scaylions in half when they approached me before spinning on my heels and sticking my blade into the mouth of the one that was approaching me from the direction of the sample before kicking the thing back. My face was lined with a deadly seriousness; my expression about as sharp as my blade.

Hearing a scuttling sound behind me, I turned around and cut the next Scaylion diagonally and the second one behind him. My face was covered in the creature's blood, but I acted like it wasn't there.

Being hit by a force that knocked me to the ground, I flipped on my head to get back on my feet and immediately Phaselocked the Scaylion Berserker. I then jumped at it sliced it in half as I held my sword out in front of me before flipping to the side and turned to the next set of Scaylion coming at me. Then I lost all patience.

"Fuck this!" I yelled, throwing a Singularity in the middle to attract the Scaylion before throwing a Phasebomb at the same time the grenade went off. Tails and insides flew everywhere from the explosions and I straightened up while releasing a breath that I wasn't realize I was holding in before turning around to come face to face with a safe that was marked by the coordinates.

"Ah, yes. That's one of my mysterious DNA samples - the life force of my INCREDIBLY secret plan that you'll never, ever uncover!" Nakayama said, making me roll my eyes.

"Save your shit," I said idly.

"Claptrap already told us you were planning to clone Handsome Jack," Hammerlock interjected helpfully.

"I... son of a bitch," Nakayama said. He didn't sound pissed. Just amazed.

I forced open the safe by jamming my blade into the lock. Then I saw the sample on the top shelf. But on the bottom was a picture of Handsome Jack in a... heart shaped portrait? The urge to gag was almost overwhelming. But I instead decided on throwing the DNA sample on the ground and stomping on it until it was something that could barely be seen. Then I light it on fire for good measure.

"That's one DNA sample down! I can practically smell the dying handsomeness from here!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"Um... who opened one of my DNA safes? ...Hello? Anyone?" Nakayama questioned. No one bothered to answer him.

I continued past the first pair of steps because I had the feeling that the rest of the safes would be guarded inside of the building and that the weird way the waypoints were set would just throw me off.

I went inside the building where there was broken a broken door that lead back in the building. I pulled out my Lyuda and took aim at the Savage that was running towards me and gave him an accurate shot to his head, flooring him instantly before shooting the Hunter that was on a higher platform with a leading shot.

Then shouting from behind me let me know that there were Savages behind me, and when I backtracked, it was obvious that they came out of the small houses that were posted there.

I swapped to my blade and Phasewalked down the steps before charging the Fire Witch Doctor into the wall behind it, an audible crunch sounding on impact along with the electricity that was also added to the Phaseblast. Its mask was smashed into pieces and its unrecognizable face was no longer burning. It seems that it was dead.

A shot hit my back and I immediately turned around to dash towards him to cut off the head of the culprit. Expecting more Savages to come out of the houses, I threw two MIRV grenades at the doorways and like I expected, it blew the Savages that came out until they were a bloody pulp on the ground. Seeing that there where no more of them coming out, I went back inside the building.

Drawing my Lyuda again, I took notice of the Triggerman that was on the ground next to me and the one up on some steps. I gave them quick shots to the head to finish them quickly so I could move on.

When I moved closer, I was slowed down by a flow of electricity that held me in place. Then I heard more shouts from behind me, signaling that more Savages were appearing behind me. Good strategy. But I locked my shoulders before teleporting out of the stream and behind a wall so it was discontinued. I then Phaselocked the Triggerman while pulling the Warrior closer. Then I threw a Longbow Tesla that quickly began to eat away at both of the Savages.

Getting a running start as I ran to the edge of the railing on the steps while drawing my Emperor before firing a stream of shots at the Paralyzing Witch, it trying to hold me with electricity in midair again while more Savages were coming out. I tossed my sword at the Doctor and impaled it in the chest before replacing my Emperor with my Maggie and, jumping high in the air again, fired two well placed shots that hit the Hunter in the gut before I turned and did the same thing to the Warrior. But he managed to raise his shield in time to block my shots.

"Oh, fuck you," I said, summoning a Phasebomb to my hand and tossing it at the Warrior, blowing him to pieces. I then grabbed my blade out of the corpse of the Witch Doctor.

Now I could focus my attention on the DNA sample that was nearby. I walked up a set of steps and walked towards the marker for the sample. But I started with the loot box that was near it. A bit of my avarice was making it's way to the surface again. In it were only four simple pistols. Weren't really anything special. Just three greens and one blue. They would make some decent grinder fodder. After that I busted open the safe and stomped and burned it the DNA sample just like I did last time.

"Waitwaitwait - have you considered NOT ruining my plan to clone Handsome Jack?" Nakayama asked, sounding desperate. I stood where I was, shaking with anger.

"Why in the blue hell would I ever think about doing such a thing?! That monster has destroyed lives and families! Not just my own! Why would you even suggest such a thing?!" I snarled at him.

"Just think of all the upsides! Firstly, you'd, uh... yeah, I got nothing," Nakayama said awkwardly.

"Dumbass," I snapped before moving on out of the building. The next DNA sample was definitely back outside, which shot down my suspicion of them both being outside.

After a little searching, I was led to a corner with a ton of houses posted over in the corner. Deciding on making this one quick, I didn't bother to get close and kill them with my sword. I just decided to mow them all down with the Emperor as they came in waves for these being such small houses. Then when I got to the sample, I did the same thing to it as I did the last two.

"Done," I said, a small satisfied smile coming to my face.

"Great! The DNA samples have been destroyed!" Claptrap exclaimed. "Now you've just got to shut down the lab's power grid by flipping a teeny little switch. It won't be hard - so long as you didn't lose any FINGERS during today's festivities, you'll be well equipped for the task at HAND." I shook my head and Claptrap's terrible puns.

"You finished?" I questioned.

"Fine, whatever. Last time I try to make a flip the switch objective entertaining," Claptrap said. I couldn't help but smile a little as I used my ECHO to try and track the highest source of energy. Knowing him, the switch would be directly on it. It didn't take long for me to find the large source of power, and I set a waypoint on it. But in this case, since I didn't think that the power itself would have a suppressor on it, I decided to take a risk and teleport directly to the switch. Much to my look, it didn't seem like any Savages were around to directly guard it. They were probably all behind a door or something. So I just hit the switch while breaking it so it couldn't be turned back on.

"I just lost all the power to my experiments! That's it Vault Hunter - it's time to face my WRATH! Woundspike - KILL!" Nakayama said as a giant Borok with a turret walked out of a giant door. I drew a Bandit launcher and aimed it at the turret itself, blowing it to pieces. Along with a few of its metal extremities. I then put the launcher up, and, ignoring the other creatures that came out, drew my blade before sticking in its head. The Borok barely twitched once before it fell over dead. I then turned my attention to just wipe out the rest of the creatures that came out.

"Oh, my God. You killed him so easy. Ohhhkay. That's bad. Wow, that's disheartening. Crap," Nakayama said.

"Exceedingly well done Robert! Come on back to me and we'll see about taking down Nakayama himself," Hammerlock said as I wrapped up the rest of the creatures.

"My pleasure," I said, heading to the exit.

"Okay, I'm honestly scared out of my mind right now, but you still haven't totally stopped me - I've got a backup lab in my ship, complete with one last sample of Jack's DNA and the most dangerous genetic monstrosity Pandora's ever seen," Nakayama said, already making me shake my head at his stupidity. "The only way to TRULY stop me is to come to my ship and kill me."

"With pleasure," I said idly. Then what he said finally caught up to him.

"WAIT, WHY DID I TELL YOU THAT?!" Nakayama suddenly yelled in a panicked voice.

"Cause you're an idiot?" I questioned rhetorically as I stabbed a Scaylion heading my way.

"What a rubbish evil genius you are. Good God man, show some backbone! Throw some sarcastic taunts at us or something!" Hammerlock said.

"What? No! The Vault Hunter just killed a bunch of my guys, and now they're going to ruin my plan - I'm scared out of my MIND!" Nakayama yelled.

"Well, you should be scared, because when I get my hands on you, I promise you that your death will not be swift," I growled as I grabbed a Scaylion's tail and ripped it off with my bare hands. Another Hyperion was going to die tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 - Public Service Announcement

A/N: This is an announcement I'm putting on several of my stories. The ones that get it are being put on hold for now. I'm putting them on hold because at times updating so many stories at a time gets overwhelming, and I need a little space. Once I finish with some of my other stories and the space has been cleared out, I'll return to them. I am not, repeat, NOT abandoning these stories unless I give an announcement that says otherwise. But I do want to thank the people who are following these stories, and I'll kindly ask for your patience while I shorten the workload on my stories.


End file.
